In general, bulk storage carts are utilized as mobile containers for transporting stacked products from a production facility or warehouse to a retail outlet, for displaying the stacked products at such retail outlet, and also for collecting empty returnable packages at the retail outlet.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,861,704 includes a comprehensive survey of the prior art, including the use of dollies, trucks and carts, especially those designed to carry cases of soft drinks and the like.